


The Fall Of the Summoner

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domination, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summoner is captured and the Grand Highblood well get information out of him even if he has to beat it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Of the Summoner

            The Summoner was captured. He led the riot… and it failed. Many of his people, the other resistance fighters and rebels died. He was captured. The military grunts brought him into a dark room with a table for interrogation. This is where he waited for what seemed like hours, tied to a chair on one side of the table. Then the Grand Highblood walked in. He was the leader general of all the Queen Dictator’s armies. He was a rather tall man with medium length back hair and dark, dark purple eyes that started into your soul. He was quite buff and in just his military fatigues, in the Queen Dictator’s army this meant a grey shirt and camouflage pants. One thing the Summoner very quickly noticed but was ashamed to admit was that General Highblood was very attractive. Especially with that sadist psychopathic grin on his face which just screamed sexy.

            “Where are the rest of your comrades?” The General asked harshly, he was getting right to the point.

            “I will never tell you! You won’t get anything out of me you mon-” The Summoner was cut off by the Grand Highblood punching him in the face. _Fuck fuck fuck_ the Summoner thought to himself as he quite enjoyed the way the punch felt. The Summoner hated the fact that he was so submissive and masochist sexually when he was the opposite in real life. Seeing the Highblood punch him like that was more than enough to give him a boner.

            The Summoner spit to the side and yelled “You won’t break me!” He was immediately met with another punch. This time he couldn’t help but let out the slightest moan and bit his lip as blood dripped down from his nose. _Oh no… please tell me I didn’t just do that… please tell me he didn’t just see that._ The Summoner thought to himself in despair. However the General did see it and his expression quickly changed from inpatient anger to sadistic happiness and he grinned largely.

            He shoved the table out of the way and kneeled down next to the Summoner, still tied to the chair, and said “Oh my… you like that don’t you?” Before the Summoner could even respond he kissed him deeply and harshly. The Summoner couldn’t help but kiss back whole heartily. The GHB then bite down on the Summoner’s lower lip and he quickly moaned. The General then quickly moved and bit down into the Summoner’s neck and began to suck on the tender area and bite more. This caused the Summoner to preen his neck up moan and groaning uncontrollable.

            “G-get off me!” The Summoner managed to stammer out through the moans.

            “You see, your mind says one thing, but your body says something different” The GHB said as he grabed the Summoner’s boner tenting his pants and kissed him. The Summoner could help but kiss back and then moan against his lips.

            “All you need to say is stop, I am not that unreasonable, but I know you won’t, you can’t. I am making you feel too good.” The General said with a slight laugh and an evil smile. He then untied the Summoner and retied him to a hook above the table which now rested against the wall. The Summoner now sat on the table and the General was kissing him again. He then removed the Summoner’s shirt and began to nibble on his nipples.  The Summoner preened his neck up in ecstasy and his entire body tensed up in pleasure. The GHB then removed his own shirt and pushed the Summoner down on the table and against the wall removing his pants and undergarments. He gazed upon the Summoner’s medium size dick and shrugged before diverting his attention to the Summoner’s quite beautiful ass. He quickly shoved a finger in his mouth and coated it was saliva. This was all the Summoner was gona get, and the GHB was not very patient. Luckily the Summoner wanted it to hurt and loved the pain. The General first inserted a finger and began to move it around. The Summoner moaned and moved his head against his arms chained above him. The GHB then roughly inserted a second finger, then a third, and finally a fourth. He ended by scissoring his fingers around. After he removed them he whipped them off on the Summoner’s shirt and the pull the Summoner up. He then spun him around so he was upside-down with his face towards the GHB looking up at him.

            The GHB removed his pants and boxers revealing his huge 10 inch cock. The Summoner moaned at the size and couldn’t wait to feel it inside of him. The General then said “Here, suck! It’s all the lube you’re gona get so you better do your best to get it all coated.” The GHB without hesitation then shoved his huge member into the Summoner’s mouth. He happily took it as deep as he could and applied as much spit as possible. But my god did he love the feeling of the huge cock sliding in and out of his mouth and throat.

            “Alright bitch time for the real show!” The General said happily as he spun the Summoner back around and pushed him against the wall and table so that his asshole was nice and exposed and at dick level. The GHB then quickly shoved his huge cock into the Summoner and began to fuck him harshly and deeply. The Summoner was now practically screaming out moans of pure pleasure. This continued until after a while the General stopped and pull himself out.

            “Augh! Please!” The Summoner begged “I am so close and it feels so good.”

            “I will continue.” The General responded, “But only after you tell me where you friends are hiding.”

            The Summoner tried with all his might to resist but as the GHB teased his gapping asshole with his dick he couldn’t hold back. He whispered “I’m sorry” very quickly and then yelled out “In a safehouse at 14396 West Stumper Road! Now please please please fuck me.”

            The GHB smiled to the camera in the corner of the room and then replied “Gladly,” before he continued to fuck the Summoner.

            It wasn’t long before the GHB came deep inside the Summoner. As he felt the white hot cum felling him up he could help but cum himself getting it all over himself especially his chest. The General then pulled out, cleaned his dick off with the Summoner’s shirt, and then left. The Summoner lay there covered in his own cum with the GHB’s seeping from his ass. As he lay there he felt full of pleasure and almost happy and he soon drifted off to sleep. Yet when he would awake the next morning he would hate himself for what he had said and done.

            The video of the event was recorded. The troops stormed the safehouse that night. Any Rebels who were not killed were taken prisoner and shown the video of their great leader breaking and bending to the will of the Grand Highblood. The video was also “leaked” to the internet. The Summoner became a symbol of everything he hated.


End file.
